Descendientes del sol
by UchihaSaku1
Summary: Ella era una médica que desde pequeña había soñado con ser médica y poder salvar vidas, él por el contrario era un militar que había tenido que quitarlas para cumplir con la promesa de proteger a su país, ¿Será que a pesar de las diferencias podrán encontrar el amor?. Adaptación del dorama Descendants of the Sun
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno les traigo esta historia combinando uno de mis dormas favoritos (Descendants of the sun) y uno de mis animes favoritos (Naruto), de una vez quiero aclararles que la historia no va a ser 100% igual a la serie ya que va a tener partes sacadas de mi imaginación así que les pido que sean muy comprensivos ya que este es mi segundo fic y perfecto no escribo (Lo intento pero se que todavía me hace falta mucho). Sin mas espero que les guste esta idea**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Descendants of the sun me perteneces!**

 **El fic será 100% Sasusaku aunque también tendra sus partes de NaruHina.**

 **Los cambios de escena van a estar marcados con una linea, mientras que los pensamientos de Sakura irán en negrilla!**

Era de noche, el cielo estaba adornado por un sinfín de estrellas que podían verse debido a la poca iluminación y contaminación que había en el lugar, se podía ver como las estrellas fugaces pasaban de un lado a otro, mientras que en el suelo se veía un casco destruido junto a un letrero de madera que tenía escrito sobre el "Zona militar" a pesar de que el pasto estuviera alto se podían ver varios hambres caminando todos ellos vestidos de militares mientras cargaban rifles e iluminaban la noche con linternas mientras buscaban algo en aquel campo cerca de la frontera entre Corea del Norte y Corea del sur, su misión era sencilla según la información dada por el gobierno surcoreano tres miembros de la fuerza especial norcoreana había pasado la sola de delimitación militar y habían entrado de forma ilegal al cuartel militar que se encontraba en esta zona tomando como rehenes a dos soldados surcoreanos que se encontraban en el lugar debido a la gravedad del asunto habían pedido a Japón que enviaran a un equipo especial para que se encargaran de la situación que era bastante complicada.

En la carta que habían enviado al gobierno japonés se mencionaba que tuvieran mucho cuidado debido a que lo que esperaba Corea del Norte era generar una situación y así poder comenzar con una guerra "fundamentada" debido a que en las zonas de delimitación militar aquel que dispara primero es quien viola el tratado de paz que existía en esos momentos por lo que buscaban era que las fuerzas militares coreanas utilizaran primero la violencia y es por esto que habían buscado ayuda del gobierno japonés ya que este contaba con el mejor equipo especializado para este tipo de combates también conocido como el equipo alfa.

Nuevamente en el campo se veían a 5 hombres acercándose lentamente a la zona delimitación encontrándose en el camino con militares coreanos

-Alto, expresen su propósito- dijo uno de los militares mientras apuntaba hacia los 5 hombres recién llegados

-Soy el capitán Sasuke Uchiha, enviado por el gobierno japonés para arreglar la situación- dijo seriamente mientras alzaba las manos- de aquí en adelante, será mi equipo quien se encargue de la situación por lo que necesito saber que ha sucedido-

-Según lo que me han informado nuestro hombre se encuentran dentro de aquel reciento- menciono el soldado mientras señalaba una pequeña estructura gris- adicionalmente contamos con francotiradores vigilando el lugar y el área ya se encuentra cercada-

-Entendido, entonces haremos lo siguiente Naruto y yo vamos a entrar ustedes quédense aquí por si necesitamos algo- dijo Sasuke mientras se dejaba de un lado el rifle que tenía en la mano y se quitaba el chaleco antibalas cosa que imito Naruto- Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara ya saben lo que deben hacer, estén atentos de los intercomunicadores estaremos informándoles todo por ahí

-¿Que cree que está haciendo?- dijo el soldado al mando

-Debido a que es una zona de delimitación no vamos a tomar el riesgo de romper la tregua que tienen por eso mismo es que vamos a intentar solucionar todo por medio del dialogo así que salga de mi camino- dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Hey teme espérame, no tenías que ser tan grosero sabes?- dijo Naruto

-Callate dobe, lo que menos necesito ahora es escuchar tu voz chillona-

-¿Como me dijiste teme? Ya verás que te voy a hacer cuando acabemos la misión-

-Como escuchaste D-O-B-E creo que hasta para ti es una palabra fácil de comprender, ahora cállate que necesitamos terminar esta misión lo antes posible y así poder volver rápido a Japón-

-Si serás amargado, sigo sin entender porque somos amigos-

-Y yo sigo sin entender cómo te aguanto ahora cállate y levanta las manos- dijo Sasuke mientras se comenzaban a dirigir a paso lento hacia la estructura, cuando ya supo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escucharan decidió hablar- Soy el controlador de la misión necesito saber si los soldados que tienen como rehenes se encuentran ilesos- pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna bufo

-Terminemos con esto no vale la pena que se cree un conflicto hay gente que nos está esperando a todos en casa- dijo Naruto mientras hacia una pausa esperando una respuesta que nunca llego

-Dobe no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, entremos de una vez, avísale a los demás para que estén atentos- dijo mientras veía como Naruto asentía y ponía su mano en el intercomunicador

-Chicos, trasmitiendo zorro vamos a entrar con águila (Perdón con los apodos la verdad es que no soy muy buena como ya se habrán dado cuentaL)

-Entendido, transmitiendo Byakugan nosotros estamos en posición por si necesitan algo- dijo Neji mientras miraba por la mira del rifle como sus dos compañeros iban avanzando

* * *

-Señor los explosivos están en posición- dijo un soldado mientras se acercaba al jefe militar surcoreano

-¿Explosivos señor? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esos dos?- pregunto otro soldado mientras los señalaba con la cabeza

-Son nuestro último recurso por si ellos fallan, necesitamos tener un plan b- contesto el jefe

* * *

Ambos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la base militar, todavía seguían con las manos en alto

-Abran la puerta, lo mejor es que se detengan y se vayan- dijo Sasuke mientras le señalaba a Naruto que se quitara el intercomunicador- mientras más estén ahí la situación va a empeorar, lárguense mientras les damos la oportunidad-

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a uno de los soldados enemigos apuntándolos con un rifle mientras les daba la señal de entrar, con pasos lentos fueron metiéndose en la base encontrándose de frente con el que se veía era el jefe. Una vez adentro tanto Sasuke como Naruto comenzaron a evaluar la situación encontrando que los soldados surcoreanos se encontraban ilesos en una esquina de la habitación mientras eran amenazados por el otro soldado enemigo, al darse cuenta de la situación ambos intercambiaron miradas, eso era lo que los hacía tan especial y tan buen equipo ambos compañeros habían crecido siendo los mejores amigos y conociendo tanto que en este tipo de momentos no necesitaban de ninguna palabra para entenderse.

-Siento no cumplir con lo que quieren, pero no podemos irnos tan fácilmente- dijo el líder mientras sacaba una pistola de su cinturón y se la entregaba a uno de sus compañeros para luego proceder a sacar un cuchillo militar, cosa que imito el otro soldado- nuestra misión es muy sencilla, tenemos que atacar a algunos soldados de corea del sur antes de volver a nuestro país pero ahora que me doy cuenta que son unos cobardes y prefieren enviarlos a hacer el trabajo sucio, no me queda otra más que matarlos-

-Hmp, inténtenlo- dijo el azabache mientras tanto él como Naruto procedía a sacar de su cinturón un cuchillo igualito al de los otros dos

Sin decir nada mas comenzó la batalla, Sasuke decidió encargarse del jefe mientras Naruto peleaba con el otro soldado. Los ataques iban y venían de ambos lados pero definitivamente se veía la agilidad con la que los dos japoneses peleaban justo en ese momento el rubio había logrado derribar a su rival por lo que procedió a acabar con el otro soldado que quedaba dejándolo inconsciente pero el primero que había derribado se había vuelto a parar por lo que la batalla seguía hasta que por fin el rubio dejo fuera de combate al soldado norcoreano evacuando con existo a los dos rehenes mientras Sasuke seguía luchando, en una distracción corta el jefe logró herirlo en el costado derecho sin embargo gracias a eso el azabache consiguió acercar el cuchillo a la yugular del norcoerano

-No puedes matarme, eso implicaría fallar con la misión que te encomendaron hacer lo menos que necesita corea del sur en este momento es tener tensión con mi país. A diferencia de ustedes nosotros no tenemos ninguna ordeno que nos impida matarlos- dijo mientras uno de los soldados inconscientes ponía un arma a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke

-Hmp, eso es lo que ustedes creen pero estoy seguro que a mis soldados no les temblaría las manos para lograr volarles la cabeza- dijo mientras los dos soldados se daban cuenta que un punto rojo se encontraba en sus cabezas- esta será la última vez que les doy la oportunidad de irse

-Bájala, pero les advierto esta no será la última vez que me vean. Ha sido un gusto conocer al tan famoso Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el líder mientras veía como Sasuke formaba una sonrisa arrogante al ver como este soltaba el cuchillo.

-Hmp- "pronunció" Sasuke mientras retrocedía y alejaba el cuchillo del cuello del soldado- así que tú eres el gran Zabuza Momochi, mejor conocido como el demonio oculto y aquel que traiciono su país-

-Así es, la verdad es que Japón es demasiado aburrido así que decidí unirme a un país donde si aprecian mis dones- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada- Espero volverlo a ver y estoy seguro que no ganará tan fácil, vámonos Haku y Kaito-

-Naruto comunica que hemos terminado la misión y que ha sido un existo- dijo Sasuke mientras ambos veíamos como se iban alejando hasta perderlos de vista

-Así es que se hace ¡dattebayo! Somos el mejor equipo del mundo, no es así teme- dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta que Sasuke hace rato se devolvía al campamento- Hey teme, no seas así! Espera a tu mejor amigo-

* * *

-Ay por fin nuevamente en nuestro hogar, no les parece genial volver chicos?- grito Naruto mientras se bajaban del avión que los había llevado nuevamente a Japón

-Sería genial si no fueras tan escandaloso- dijo Gaara

-A quien le dices escandaloso! Rarito-

-Dejen de ser tan problematicos, yo lo único que quiero es ir llegar a descansar-

-Tenemos que ir a celebrar que nuestra misión fue un éxito y que mejor que ir a comer ramen!- dijo un Naruto muy emocionado

-Paso, tengo que ir a ver como esta Tenten y mi padre- dijo Neji

-Yo también, tengo que ir a ver cómo andan mis hermanos y asegurarme que no hicieran nada- dijo Gaara

-Que problemático, yo me voy contigo Gaara necesito ver a Temari que como siempre anda brava- dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Hmp, yo no quiero tener que seguir escuchando tu voz dobe así que también paso-

-Nooooo, no entiendo como alguien tan cool como yo puede estar en un equipo rodeado de amargados- dijo Naruto mientras falsas lagrimas rodaban por su cara

-Nosotros no entendemos como te hemos soportado tanto tiempo- dijo Neji mientras se alejaba del grupo y se despedía con la mano cosa que imito Gaara y Shikamaru

-Bueno teme ahora que estamos solos me vas a acompañar a comer ramen y no acepto un no por respuesta-

-Hmp, Usuratonkachi te acompaño y me dejas en paz de una vez-

-Esooo, entonces vamos a comer la mejor comida que puede existir- dijo emocionado olvidando por completo el insulto que le acaba de decir

* * *

-Bienvenido a Ichiraku, que desean ordenar- decía Ayame sin haber levantado la vista por lo que no los había reconocido

-Buenos días Ayame-chan, ¿Qué tal ha estado el viejo?-

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun que felicidad verlos por acá. Hace mucho no venían estábamos preocupados pensando que tal vez algo les había pasado

-Estábamos de misión fuera del país Ayame-chan pero no tienen por qué preocuparse estas enfrente del mejor militar del mundo y su compañero el teme- dijo Naruto sonriente sin ver como Sasuke tenia dibujada una vena en la frente y se controlaba internamente para no molerlo a golpes

-Hmp, deja de decir estupideces. Ayame queremos lo mismo de siempre-

-Jajjajaajja ustedes no cambian me alegra que les haya ido bien y poder verlos de nuevo chicos- dijo mientras se reía y entraba a la cocina

Después de haber comido su tazón de ramen y Naruto como unos veinte ambos se disponían a levantarse de la mesa para poder irse a casa

-No sé como haces para que toda esa comida quepa en tu cuerpo, eres un cerdo dobe-

-Teme nunca ha escuchado de lo importante que es comer bien, yo solo alimento a mi cuerpo con la mejor comida del universo-

-Hmp, tu no comes bien Naruto tu tragas como un marrano- dijo Sasuke mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta- por cierto es tu turno de pagar, espero que tengas la plata para todo eso que te comiste-

-Qué?! Eso no se vale teme, estaba seguro que hoy era tu turno- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba de su pantalón un monedero con forma de rana- A este paso voy a quedar pobre-dijo mientras dejaba la plata sobre la mesa y salía intentando alcanzar al azabache

Justo cuando había salido del restaurante escucharon a lo lejos a una señora gritando que la había robado mientras señalaba a un niño de no más de 16 años subiéndose a una moto, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que se dirigía hacia ellos se miraron y asintieron colocándose ambos frente a la calle para lograr así detener al ladrón

-Hey, ustedes quítense de la calle- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ambos pero ninguno se quito y para evitar un accidente le toco frenar en seco ocasionando que la moto se fuera para un lado y este cayera de ella

Mientras Sasuke hablaba con el dueño de la moto, Naruto se dirigió a brindarle atención médica básica a aquel niño

-Hey chiquillo la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así piénsalo dos veces, menos mal la caída no fue muy dura por lo que solo te lesionaste el tobillo-

-A quien le dices chiquillo baka! Mi nombre es Konohamaru-

-Con quien crees que hablas enano, ahora queda quito que necesito inmovilizar tu pie- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía para así improvisar una venda

-Hmp, al parecer el dueño no va a presentar cargo por lo que llame a emergencia y dentro de poco viene una ambulancia a recogerlo- dijo Sasuke

-Listo, así no podrás mover tu pie por lo que no se lastimara más. Ahora solo tienes que esperara aquí la ambulancia y no te vayas a escapar enano- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Vámonos ya dobe- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

-Espérame teme! No entiendo porque siempre haces lo mismo- dijo mientras se aseguraba que la ambulancia hubiera llegado

* * *

-No entiendo porque eres tan amargado, debiste haber esperado a que la ambulancia se lo llevara- le replicaba Naruto mientras ambos se acercaban a un porsche negro modelo 911 targa 4s

-Porque sabía que la ambulancia no tardaba en venir, es mas cuando nos estábamos yendo llego así que deja de ser llorica dobe- hablaba Sasuke mientras se adentraba al carro

-Deberías ser mas gentil con tu mejor amigo, no entiendo cómo te soporto- dijo el rubio mientras se subía por el lado del copiloto

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo el uchiha viendo de reojo como Naruto se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de sus bolsillos- Ahora que buscas dobe?

-Teme de casualidad yo te di mi celular? No lo encuentro por ningún lado- dijo mientras palpaba con sus manos los lugares posibles donde pudiera estar su celular

-Si serás idiota, no habrá sido que el niñato ese te lo saco del bolsillo-

-Teme creo que eso es justo lo que sucedió- dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza- recuerdas el nombre del hospital?

-No entiendo cómo eres soldado si ni te das cuenta cuando un crio te saca el celular. Si no estoy mal se dirigían hacia el hospital central, toma- dijo Sasuke mientras le lanzaba el celular suyo- Intenta llamar tal vez alguien te conteste y te diga donde esta

* * *

La ambulancia acababa de llegar al hospital, mientras los paramédicos y las enfermeras bajaban del vehículo a Konohamaru mientras este replicaba que él no quería ir a ningún lado y se intentaba soltar del amarre, en uno de esos movimientos el celular que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón se cayó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado las puertas de emergencia del hospital cuando una de las enfermeras que recibía al paciente fue detenida por un paramédico

-Señorita espere, el celular del paciente se cayó- dijo mientras se acercaba y se lo entregaba

-Muchas gracias- replico la azabache mientras cogía el celular y se daba cuenta que este comenzaba a vibrar mientras en la pantalla se lograba ver "teme" por lo que decidió contestar

-Hola, no estamos en el Kyorin University Hospital en la sala de emergencia, acaba de llegar el paciente por un accidente vial. ¿De casualidad es pariente de él?- pero no logró recibir respuesta alguna debido a que la llamada había sido cortada y sin esperar mas entro para saber en que necesitaba ayudar

Ya dentro del hospital se veía caminando por los pasillos a una pelirosa quien había sido llamada anteriormente por medio de los parlantes del hospital para que revisara a un paciente que recién había ingresado por un accidente automovilístico

-Hinata, menos mal te encuentro en estos momentos te necesito- dijo mientras ambas entraban a emergencias- de casualidad sabes algo del paciente que acaba de llegar

-Buenos días Sakura-san, si de hecho junto con Shizune lo recibimos según lo que vi no tienen ninguna herida de gravedad al parecer lo único que sufrió es el tobillo-

-Hinata cuantas veces te he dicho que no necesitas ser formal conmigo- dijo sakura suspirando- por lo menos descartamos que tenga alguna herida externa que ponga en riesgo su vida ahora necesitamos es hacer exámenes para ver que internamente no se haya dañado algo así que necesitare que llames al área de rayos x y que tengan lista la sala-

-Hai Sakura-s perdón Sakura- corrigió mientras hacia una referencia y salía a hacer lo que Sakura le había pedido

- **Esa Hinata si no va a cambiar, cuanto te apuesto que la próxima vez te vuelve a decir Sakura-san- decía mi inner**

-Yo también estoy segura de eso- pensé mientras veía a Shizune junto a la camilla del nuevo paciente-

-Sakura-chan, como estas?- pregunto Shizune mientras me abrazaba

-Bien Shizune y tu?- dije devolviéndole el abrazo- ya hable con Hinata diciéndole que tenía que hacer por favor necesito que veas que todo esté listo

-Hai- sin decir nada mas salió de la sala

-Señora, en verdad no necesito estar acá! Déjenme ir ya- dijo Konohamaru mientras intentaba levantarse pero un intenso dolor en su pecho no dejo hacerlo

-Que crees que haces? Por lo que puedo ver estoy casi segura que tienes una costilla rota- dijo mientras punzaba el pecho de Konohamaru logrando que emitiera un grito de dolor- además también te torciste el tobillo- dijo mientra volvía a tocarlo haciendo que su pie se moviera sacando un quejido- lo que vamos a hacer es enviarte a rayos x y confirmar la fractura de las costillas luego podrás comunicarte con la aseguradora para que esta se encargue del pago

-Doctora, el jefe la llama- dijo Akane otra enfermera del hospital

-Aa cierto se me olvidaba, por favor avísenme apenas tengan las radiografías- sin más me dirigí hacia la oficina de director del hospital

- **Ahora que querrá ese viejo verde! Nunca me ha caído bien, no entiendo porque Tsunade-sama renunció- dijo inner mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas**

 **-** Deja de ser tan dramática aunque concuerdo en algo contigo y es que ese viejo nunca me ha caído del todo bien **-**

* * *

Una vez Konohamaru se vio solo saco su celular al ver que le estaba entrando una llamada

-Hola, me jodieron ya tenía la mato cuando unos idiotas me tumbaron- dijo con voz nerviosa mientras se deshacía del vendaje improvisado que llevaba en el pie- no estoy mintiendo necesito que me saques de aquí, me encuentro en el hospital Kyorin te veo a la salida-

Justo cuando iba a entrar a la oficina del director vio por la ventana al chiquillo que debía estar en estos momentos tomándole la radiografía y sin pensar en su reunión salió corriendo para evitar que este huyera y se ocasionara mas heridas

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les gustara este primer capítulo, se que quedo un tris cortado pero la verdad es que no es nada fácil escribirlo (Me he demorado dos días enteros y apenas he logrado avanzar 20 minutos del primer capítulo de la serie XD). Me encantaría saber que opinan del fic así que espero sus review o que sigan el fic! Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero poder subir la continuación la el otro sábado**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, antes que lo lean quisiera disculparme por la demora pero es que entre hace dos semanas a la universidad y como ya estoy terminando mi carrera me queda super difícil sacar tiempo para escribir! Por eso mismo es que tendré que subir actualización cada dos semanas, se que es mucho tiempo pero me gusta mucho escribir con calma y que quede perfecto para que disfruten mucho leyéndolo!.**

 **Quisiera aclara un punto importante los chicos en el fic tienen entre 22-24 años!**

 **Bueno sin mas espero que les guste mucho este capitulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Descendants of the sun me perteneces! No sigue 100% al dorama, la mayor parte del fic será sacado de mi cabeza**

 **El fic será 100% Sasusaku aunque también tendra sus partes de NaruHina.**

 **Los cambios de escena van a estar marcados con una linea, mientras que los pensamientos de Sakura irán en negrilla!**

-oh, Hinata has visto al paciente que estaba aquí hace un momento- preguntó Shizune mientras veía la cama vacía

Antes de que pudiera contestar se escucho a la lejos los quejidos de Konohamaru mientras se veía como era traído nuevamente a la sala de emergencias en una silla de ruedas que Sakura empujaba

-¿Se escapo? Cómo pudiste no verlo Hinata, debes prestar más atención- regañaba Shizune a la azabache

-Lo siento mucho, estaba ocupada terminando los arreglos de la sala de rayos x- dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras realizaba una reverencia- señor también se le queda su celular, tome- dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Konohamaru

-Tranquila chichas, no pasa nada menos mal logré alcanzarlo ya iba por lo estacionamientos, miren como se volvió el tobillo- dijo la pelirosa mientras las tres bajaban su vista viendo que el tobillo estaba aun mas hinchado y se comenzaba a colocar morado

-Aghh señora en verdad no molesten, donde mis ellos lleguen a saber que estoy acá me van a matar. Además ustedes no me pueden obligar a quedarme, estoy seguro que no pueden retener a alguien que no quiere-

-Si se va necesito que firme un consentimiento diciendo que no quiso recibir ningún tipo de tratamiento pero igual debe pagar la cuenta del hospital- dijo Shizune

-Queee?!- grito Konohamaru mientras se levantaba de la silla- eso no es justo, desde que llegue ustedes no alcanzaron a tratarme de ninguna forma, no voy a pagar nada- volvió a hablar mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Claro que tiene que pagas, no ve que un doctor lo reviso por ende debe cancelar la consulta realizada por la doctora Haruno- le respondió Shizune

-Que sucede si me niego a pagarla- dijo retadoramente Konohamaru

-Pues sencillo llamamos a la policía- volvió a responder Shizune

-Aghhh está bien, está bien estoy esperando a un amigo mío que quedo de recogerme y él será quien les pague la consulta mientras eso sucede creo que me convendría recostarme un poco- dijo mientras se dirigía equivocadamente hacia la salida del hospital pero antes de que pudiera moverse Sakura lo cogió de la chaqueta que traía

-Por si no te has dado cuenta la cama esta hacia el otro lado, chiquillo- dijo mientras impedía que se escapara de nuevo

-Ay señora voy es al baño-

-¿En verdad esperas que te creamos?- reto Sakura nuevamente

-Ayy que desconfiadas, miren para que vean que no me voy a ir a ningún lado les dejo mi celular- dijo Konohamaru mientras le entregaba a Sakura el celular que había "tomado prestado" de aquel rubio mientras se iba

-Que chiquillo mas cansón!- dijo la pelirosa, en esos momentos el celular entregado por aquel niño comenzó a sonar por lo que decidió ver lo que la pantalla decía teme- en verdad que los niños de hoy en día necesitan enderezarse- mientras volvía a guardarse el celular- vamos chicas necesitamos seguir trabajando-

-Hai!- contestaron ambas mientras volvían a sus trabajos

* * *

Se veía como un porsche negro se estacionaba en la puerta donde momentos antes había entrado Konohamaru, una vez estacionados ambos procedieron a bajar del carro

-Teme nadie contesta el celular, voy a matar a ese niñato cuando lo vea-

Antes de que alguno pudiera entrar al hospital vieron a un grupo de adolescentes que no se veían para nada decentes y que se dirigían a la parte trasera del hospital

-Dobe entremos de una buena vez y recuperemos tu celular- dijo el azabache

-Ya voy teme, ve entrando y ahorita te veo- dijo el rubio sin parar de mirar a los jóvenes que habían pasado hace unos segundos a su lado, no sabía el por qué pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía ir sin embargo decidió no hacer caso y seguir a su mejor amigo adentrándose en el hospital por lo que no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento salía la persona a quien estaba buscando

Una vez dentro del hospital decidieron buscar donde quedaba la sala de emergencias, no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la sala por lo que Naruto decidió volver a llamar a su teléfono e intentar escuchar el timbre y así poder localizar donde se encontraba, sorprendentemente el sonido de su timbre no duro mucho en llegar a sus oídos y guiándose de estos llegaron a una camilla en donde se veía a una pelirosa, que debido a su bata deducían que era doctora, suturando la herida de un paciente. Debido al asombro del rubio y a que este era un idiota Sasuke le arrebato el celular de las manos para así asegurarse que el sonido provenía de la bata de la pelirosa quien a diferencia de la anterior llamada decidió contestar

-¿Hola?- pregunto Sakura esperando que alguien contestara

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirosa y logrando que esta volteara a verlo, al ver el celular en la mano del azabache Sakura dedujo que era él la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Con que tu eres teme- dijo Sakura mientras analizaba a la persona que tenía en frente y si decía la verdad era el hombre más guapo que había visto hasta el momento y dudaba que eso cambiara y es que todo en él lo hacía ver perfecto. Tenía el cabello negro aunque por la luz se lograba ver pequeños destellos azules a diferencia de sus ojos los cuales eran totalmente negros y los cuales combinaban bien con la piel blanca que tenía, sus facciones lo hacían ver muy masculino al igual que su cuerpo que a pesar de estar cubierto por una camiseta negra y unos jeans se lograba apreciar los músculos que tenía

 **-KYAAAA! Estamos frente a un dios- dijo mi inner mientras de su nariz escurría sangre intente ignorarla y evitar seguir viéndolo mucho para que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en mi cabeza en estos momentos**

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba igual, al verla de frente se dio cuenta de lo atractiva que era y es que no era para menos su pelo (que en un momento pensó que tenía el color más extraño del universo) combinaba de forma perfecta con sus ojos jade y su piel blanca como la nieve, sus facciones delicadas hacían que pereciera a una muñeca delicada así como su cuerpo que aunque no se lograra apreciar bien por la bata se podía ver que era bastante formado sabía que no podía seguir viéndola de esa forma por lo que obligo a su garganta a pronunciar alguna palabra

-¿Teme?- pregunto seriamente mientras alzaba una ceja

-Si, según la pantalla la persona que esta llamo se le conoce como teme- dijo la pelirosa mientras le mostraba la pantalla al ver como lo tenía guardado Naruto le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras veía como este tragaba saliva

-Eso no importa, ¿cómo es que tú tienes ese celular?- pregunto el azabache

-El chiquillo ese lo dejo como garantía que no iba a escaparse- respondió Sakura- ¿acaso eres su tutor?-

-No, pero si estoy a cargo del dueño del celular- dijo Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura se volteaba dándole la espalda

-Hinata, sabes dónde está el crio este- dijo mientras veía la cama vacía, debido a que el azabache se encontraba de espaldas, Sakura no logró ver como este comenzaba a fruncir el seño debido a que lo había ignorado

-No Sakura-san, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando fue al baño- dijo muy nerviosa y con las mejillas teñidas de rosado debido a la presencia de aquel rubio y es que debía decir que era bastante lindo, tenía piel bronceada, cabello rubio, ojos celestes y por lo que se veía también poseía un cuerpo marcado. Por otra parte Naruto no se había fijado en la azabache hasta que esta hablo dándose cuenta de lo bonita que era, tenía la piel blanca, sus ojos eran blancos (cosa que solo había visto en Neji) pero armonizaban bastante bien con su pelo oscuro con respecto a su cuerpo se veía que poseía bastante curvas, tenía una delantera bien marcada, una cintura pequeña y una bonitas piernas todo esto lograba verlo debido al traje pegado que utilizaba.

-¿Será que lo habrán llevado a rayos?- preguntó Sakura en voz alta

Ya no soportaba que lo ignorara mas y es que él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, a él nunca lo habían ignorado y menos una mujer por lo que decidió llamar su atención hablando nuevamente

-Hmp, ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?- dijo con voz seria

-¿De casualidad son ustedes los que iban a matar al paciente si se enteraban que estaba en el hospital?- contra pregunto la pelirosa ignorando nuevamente al azabache, quien se encontraba a punto de explotar de la ira aparte de Naruto nunca había conocido alguien que lo sacara de quicio como lo estaba haciendo esta mujer

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que ese crio les haya dicho- dijo el azabache

-Hinata por favor sácalos de aquí, deben esperara afuera de la sala si no quieren entonces llama a los de seguridad- hablo Sakura mientras miraba directamente al azabache

-Lo siento señores pero no pueden estar acá- dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras los intentaba mover, debido al shock de ser ignorado no se dio cuenta que los habían sacado hasta que ya estuvieron afuera de la sala

-Teme creo que el crio este dejo el teléfono y huyo- dijo Naruto mientras veía como una vena aparecía en la sien de Sasuke

-Hmp, no entiendo el por qué siempre me traes tantos problemas Naruto- dijo intentando conservar la calma- pero sí creo que huyo-

-Creo que deberíamos buscar afuera tal vez podamos alcanzarlo- menciono el rubio

-Ve tu Naruto, estoy arto de andar detrás de un niñato intenta no demorarte te espero acá- hablo Sasuke mientras se sentaba

-Teme por favor! Si vas conmigo vamos a salir de esto más rápido- suplico Naruto

-Está bien, vamos pero la próxima vez haces esto tú solo- hablo mientras se paraba y salían del lugar

* * *

Dentro de la sala de emergencias se encontraba Sakura con Hinata, esta primera retomando la sutura que había dejado a medio terminar por estar hablando con esos dos

-Sakura-san no les parece que esos dos estaban muy raros? Aunque ambos eran bastante lindos- dijo Hinata en voz alta

-Lindos? A mí me parece que ambos tienen cara de idiotas sobretodo el pelinegro- menciono Sakura mientras terminaba la sutura

* * *

Afuera del hospital se veía a ambos amigos caminando y examinando cada lugar cercano de la clínica sin tener suerte, sin embargo en esos momentos Naruto recordó los adolescentes que había visto mientras salían del carro y que se dirigían hacia la parte de atrás del lugar esta vez siguiendo el presentimiento que había sentido se dirigió a ese lugar con Sasuke detrás y efectivamente al llegar se dieron cuenta que rodeado por un grupo de chicos estaba Konohamaru quien estaba siendo golpeado por estos. Sin pensarlo mucho ambos se caminaron hacia ellos

-Hey todos ustedes deténganse en este momento- grito Naruto mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camiseta naranja que estaba utilizando

Debido al grito todos voltearon a verlos, eran cerca de unas 10 personas las que estaban ahí de la parte de atrás salió el que parecía el jefe mirándolos con superioridad

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- preguntó- les advierto que no les conviene enfrentarse a nosotros así que sigan con su camino y no molesten si no quieren terminar mal- dijo con una voz burlona

Ignorándolos Naruto paso entre ellos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Konohamaru quien estaba tendido en el suelo con varias heridas de las cuales brotaba sangre. A diferencia de Sasuke que se quedo analizando la situación, sabía que no les iba a dar mucho complique, ellos eran los mejores militares de Japón y un par de críos no iban a poder ni tocarlos

-Señor por favor ayúdeme, le juro que no vuelvo a robar pero por favor ayúdeme- suplico mientras se arrastraba a los pies del rubio- se lo juro que le voy a devolver el teléfono-

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste para que te pegaran de esta forma?- pregunto el rubio mientras se agachaba para poder escucharlo mejor

-Necesito plata para poder pagar una cuota y lograr asó salir de la pandilla, debido a que es bastante elevada no pude reunirla por lo que decidí robar su celular para así lograr pagar una parte, por favor ayúdeme- volvió a suplicar Konohamaru

-Hmp, ¿de cuánto es la cuota?- hablo por primera vez Sasuke

-Es de 5.000.000 yenes-

-Queeee? ¿Todo eso?- grito Naruto- No les parece que es un poco abusivo de su parte cobrar esa suma- menciono Naruto mientras se paraba y enfrentaba al que había hablado cuando llegaron

-A ustedes no les importa eso así que quítense del medio para poder seguir- dijo el jefe

-Está bien, ¿por qué no mejor lo arreglan conmigo?- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba de su pantalón su billetera- tengo bastante dinero para lograr pagar la deuda pero para que lo haga deben quitarme esta billetera si lo hace la plata es toda suya-

-¿Y quién eres tú?- volvió a repetir el jefe

-Soy su hermano, como ya lo dije si logran quitarme la billetera les doy lo que les debe dattebayo- Menciono Naruto mientras veía como 4 de ellos sacaban navajas y se lanzaban hacia él, sin la necesidad de que Sasuke interviniera el rubio logró acabar con los 4 en menos de 2 minutos dejándolos en el piso

-Hmp, terminemos con esto rápido dobe, coge tú la mitad mientras yo me encargo de la otra- hablo el azabache

-¿No ven que van a perder? Les ganamos numéricamente- dijo el jefe- chicos saquen las navajas y enseñémosle a estos idiotas que no se deben meter con nosotros ¡Ataquen!- grito el jefe mientras se abalanzaban contra los dos

* * *

De vuelta dentro del hospital se veía como una pelinegra buscaba desesperada a aquel niño que había llegado y había logrado causar tantos problemas, intento buscarlo por todo el hospital y al no ver ni un rastro de él decidió dirigirse nuevamente a la sala de emergencia para poder avisarle a Sakura que de nuevo se había escapado su "paciente". Al llegar se encontró a la pelirosa hablando con otro médico por lo que decidió acercarse logrando escuchar como esta le explicaba que tratamiento debía realizar al paciente

-Efectivamente se ve que tiene los pulmones bastante congestionados por lo que te recomiendo que hagas una nebulización, después de eso debes tomar de nuevo como esta oxigenando y dependiendo del resultado ver si se debe dejar en observación- explicaba la pelirosa mientras le entregaba unos papeles

-Si señora, muchas gracias- Contestaba el médico mientras se iba

-Sakura-san al parecer el paciente del accidente volvió a escapar- Dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras colocaba jugaba con las manos

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar Sakura se vio interrumpida con la llegada de otra enfermera

-Doctora, Hinata-san acaba de llegar alguien preguntando por el paciente del accidente según lo que dice es el guardián de este-

-Um, ¿Guardián? ¿Los guardianes no eran los dos que estaban por acá hace un rato? – pregunto la pelirosa confundida

-No doctora, según entendí quien esta esperándolo es su guardián y es una señora- dijo la enfermera- Esta esperándola en la camilla donde estaba el paciente

-Está bien, Hinata acompáñame por favor- mientras salían a averiguar quién era

Ya en la sala de emergencias, Sakura se fijo que frente a ella se encontraba una mujer rubia vestida con un traje militar, sin embargo no podía ver bien de quien se trataba debido a que se encontraba de espaldas pero mientras mas se acercaba a ella logró identificar su cara y vaya que era bastante conocida

-¿Cerda?- Pregunto la pelirosa

Al escuchar ese apodo no dudo ni un segundo en reconocer quien era y mientras volteaba en su cara se arrimaba una sonrisa

-Frente! Tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo mientras la abrazaba- vaya pero si te ha crecido más la frente y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible- dijo la rubia mientras intentaba contener una carcajada

-Jjajaja que chistosa que te has vuelto!- hablo Sakura mientras que se le coloreaba una vena en su frente- Aunque sabes, yo justo te iba a decir que estabas mas cerda que antes!- dijo ahora la pelirosa con una sonrisa en la cara y la miraba de forma retadora pero antes de que pudieran seguir con el intercambio de "cariñosos apodos" se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de la pelinegra

-Sakura-san disculpe la intromisión pero ustedes de donde se conocen?- Preguntaba una curiosa Hinata

-Oh! Lo siento Hinata- dijo Sakura mientras se daba cuenta que habían llamado la atención de toda la sala de emergencias- Antes de contarte la historia de cómo nos conocemos, Hinata te presento a Ino Yamanaka, Ino te presento a Hinata Hyuga-

-Mucho gusto Yamanaka-san- dijo Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia

-Hinata no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Ino- dijo ella mientras le sonreía y veía como en la cara de Hinata aparecía una sonrisa tímida

-Ahora si te cuento como nos conocimos, resulta que Ino fue mi mejor amiga durante la universidad. Ambas estudiamos medicina juntas solo que nos separamos en cuanto a la especialización, mientras que yo escogí el área de urgencias, Ino se fue por el lado de la medicina militar (La verdad es que no sé muy bien como se dice, pero son esos médicos que ayudan a los heridos en combate) y es por esto que nos separamos- dijo Sakura- creo que ambas escogimos trabajos bastante complicados-

-Así es aunque estoy bastante feliz de volver a verte frente, me hacías mucha falta- dijo la pelirrubia- debemos salir y poder adelantar todos los chismes que podamos pero antes quisiera saber cómo es eso que perdiste a Konohamaru- dijo Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja

-¿Konohamaru?- pregunto Sakura- ¿A te refieres al paciente del que eres guardián? La verdad es que intentamos curarlo pero se negó así y tu muy bien sabes que sin la autorización del paciente no se puede hacer nada pero cuando le cobramos la consulta salió con la excusa que ya venía un amigo de él a pagarla y desapareció- dijo mientras levantaba los hombros

-Ay frente no puedo creer que se te haya escapado un chiquillo- dijo Ino

-Pero cuéntame cómo es que terminaste tu siendo el guardián de alguien? Hasta donde sé ni podías cuidarte sola mucho menos cuidar a alguien- comento con tono burlón

-Jajaja parece que no soy la única que decidió tomar clases de humor- menciono Ino- La verdad es que mis papás son amigos de los suyos y me pidieron que cuidara de él así que en esas ando-

-La verdad siento no poder ayudarte, Hinata me comenta que intento buscarlo por todos lados pero no lo encontró- dijo Sakura mientras veía como Hinata asentía- Hinata por favor podrías llamar a seguridad para que revise el baño de los hombres-

-Listo Sakura-san, con permiso Ino-san- contesto Hinata mientras iba a hacer lo que Sakura le había pedido

-Menos mal tomó en cuenta mi comentario de que no era necesario tanta formalidad- dijo Ino

-Así es Hinata, llevamos de conocidas 3 años y nada que logro que quite el san de mi nombre- respondió Sakura mientras sonreía- Bueno puerca que pena dejarte pero tengo pacientes que atender, esperemos que encuentren al chiquillo ese! Aaa y antes que se me olvide necesito que pagues su cuenta- dijo mientras de su boca salía una pequeña carcajada

-Queee?! Me vas a cobrar a mi? A tu amiga del alma?- dijo mientras intentaba hacer un puchero

-Jjajaja lo siento puerca pero son políticas del hospital, debes acercarte a recepción y ahí te van a decir cuánto es- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se iba sin dejar que Ino le contestara

-Esta me la pagas frentona!- Grito mientras veía como ella se alejaba, sin pensar más se dirigió hacia la recepción desenado que la cuenta no fuera muy cara

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Me encantaría ver que opinan de fic así que espero sus reviews**

 **Saludos a todos! Hasta dentro de dos semanas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí esta la continuación, si les digo me tomo bastante esfuerzo el tenerla para hoy he estado bastante ocupada debido a mis estudios. Hablando de eso para aquellas personas que leen mi otro fic (Lo que queda de mi) quiero avisarles que me queda imposible subir la conti hoy, se que había prometido tenerla en dos semanas pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, la próxima semana ya comienzo parciales así que no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero poder actualizar ambos fics dentro de dos semanas. Sin mas espero que les guste mucho el capítulo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Descendants of the sun me perteneces! No sigue 100% al dorama, la mayor parte del fic será sacado de mi cabeza**

 **El fic será 100% Sasusaku aunque también tendra sus partes de NaruHina.**

* * *

Después de haber atendido a la mayoría de pacientes, decidió salir de la sala y dirigirse a paso lento hasta el área de descanso, había sido un día agotador lo único que deseaba en este momento era un café bien negro y recostarse un rato antes de que necesitaran de ella

-Menos mal ningún paciente ha estado de gravedad, no entiendo cómo puedo estar tan cansada cuando ni siquiera he cumplido con la mitad de mi turno- pensó Sakura mientras suspiraba- creo que el encuentro con el idiota ese me dejo mas exhausta-

- **Idiota? Queras decir con el bombon ese, no viste lo guapo que era?- mencionaba mi inner mientras de su boca salía un hilo de baba- Si se ve así de bien vestido no quiero ni imaginarme lo bien que se debe ver desnudo-**

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan pervertida! A mí la verdad más que guapo me pareció un imbécil arrogante-

 **-Por si no te acuerdas al estar dentro de tu cabeza digo todo lo que estas pensando, así que la única pervertida acá eres tú!- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua**

-Si no te callas juro que no vas a seguir por mucho tiempo siendo una pervertida- pensó la perlirosa mientras se daba cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la maquina en donde iba a comprar su café, así que saco de su bata una cuantas monedas y las inserto dentro de esta esperando pacientemente saciar su antojo. Mientras esperaba pensó en lo contenta que estaba por haber podido volver a ver a Ino y justo ahora que pensaba en ella debía ir a contarle a Ten-ten de su encuentro, sabía que esta también iba a estar feliz. Las tres habían sido muy buenas amigas durante la universidad pero debido a la carga de los trabajos no se habían reunido de nuevo. Al ver que su vaso ya estaba lleno, lo cogió y lentamente se lo llevo a la boca disfrutando del sabor de aquel bebida que había sido su despertador por todo el tiempo que había trabajado en el hospital.

En menos de 10 minutos su vaso se encontraba con menos de la mitad de su contenido y es que había aprovechado el tiempo para relajarse antes de contarle a su compañera de trabajo la sorpresa que le tenía, esta vez se vio enfrente de una puerta blanca que sin dudar mucho toco y sin esperar respuesta alguna entro, encontrándose a la peli marrón sentada frente a su escritorio, gracias a que este no le llegaba muy alto podía ver su vientre abultado y es que en menos de 2 meses Ten ten tendría la felicidad de ser mamá, al principio me sorprendió bastante la noticia pero luego de procesarla no pude estar más feliz por ella aunque se veía por momentos lo nerviosa que estaba, y es que no era para menos tanto Tenten como Neji eran bastante jóvenes (Ambos tenían 24 años) pero tenían la ventaja de haber sido amigos desde pequeños, cuando llegaron a la adolescencia decidieron comenzar a salir y hasta hace un año y medio habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos y pues lo demás ya era historia, me alegraba mucho por ella la verdad se notaba el amor en ambos y sabía que iba a ser los mejores papás

-Ten ten!- Salude emocionada mientras me acercaba a saludarla

-Sakura, que milagro tenerte por acá- dijo mientras me devolvía el saludo

-Tú sabes cómo es trabajar en la sala de emergencias, a veces ni tiempo tengo de dormir pero como me desocupe decidí visitarlos- menciono la pelirosa mientras colocaba las manos sobre el abultado vientre de su amiga- no puedo creer que ya en menos de dos meses vas a ser mamá-

-Yo tampoco, la verdad es que ando nerviosa no sé como haré cuando Neji se encuentre de misión-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo que más necesitas en estos momentos es descansar y alimentarte muy bien- menciono la pelirosa- Antes que se me olvide, adivina con quien me encontré?-

-Sabes que nunca voy a adivinar así que dime- contesto la peli marrón

-Mmmm que aburrida que te has vuelto- dijo mientras formaba un puchero- pero bueno más bien te voy es a dar pistas-

-Pareces una niña pequeña, pero bueno-

-Es una persona que estudio con nostras en la universidad, es rubia y de ojos azules y además- hizo una pausa lenta que a Ten ten le pareció eterna- es una cerda!- Sin decir nada más se ataco a reír

-Te encontraste con Ino?- pregunto curiosa la pelimarron mientras veía como la pelirosa intentaba sacar las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas

-Sí y sigue igual de cerda- dijo Sakura ya más calmada- la verdad es que me alegro mucho verla, me recordó tanto a la época cuando molestábamos en la universidad. Aunque si quieres saber estoy feliz por lo que pude ver le ha ido muy bien-

-Me alegra, deberías decirle que nos reunamos y así poder recordar viejos tiempos. Sé que no va a ser como antes por esta panza gigante que tengo- dijo Ten ten mientras se sobaba la barriga- Ahora que me acuerdo, nunca me dijiste el por qué esta por acá? No se habrá lastimado, cierto?

-No, no está aquí como guardián de un moco que llego hace poco por un accidente de tráfico-

-Jajajajaj eso si esta para ver, no puedo creer que Ino Yamanaka esté a cargo de alguien cuando ni se sabía cuidar ella- hablo la peli marrón mientras se reía

-Cierto? Eso mismo le dije yo- hablo Sakura mientras sonreía

* * *

Acababan de pasar la puerta de la sala, Naruto se encontraba cargando a Konohamaru quien no se podía ni mover debido a los golpes que había recibido mientras que Sasuke caminaba con la manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón unos pasos mas atrás

-¿Sabes teme, podrías ayudarme no crees?- Preguntó el pelirrubio mientras hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no dejar caer al peli marrón

-Hmp, tu te metiste en este problema ahora eres tu quien lo va a ayudar dobe-

-Tu tan colaborador como siempre teme- pronuncia Naruto mientras se acercaba a una camilla para poder recostar a Konohamaru, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar se encontró con una pelirrubia bastante conocida- Inoo, que milagro verte por acá-

-Naruto, se puede saber que carajos haces con Konohamaru así?- pregunto mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente

-Espera Ino, no es lo que estas pensando- dijo mientras movía su mano izquierda en forma de negación- La verdad es que- pero no logro decir nada más debido a que en ese momento llego Shizune y Hinata

-Que le paso al paciente?- Pregunto Shizune mientras lo tomaba del otro brazo- Hinata necesito que llames ya a Sakura y tu ayúdame a cargarlo hasta la camilla- dijo mientras señalaba al rubio

-Eee a si- contestaba Naruto bastante desorientado

En ese momento todos se dirigieron hasta la camilla más cercana y lograban colocar a un malherido Konohamaru en ella, en menos de cinco minutos apareció por la puerta la pelirosa con paso apresurado y detrás de ella Hinata

-Se puede saber que le sucedió?- preguntaba Sakura mientras tomaba sus signos vitales

-Algo sucedió, tuvo un pequeño accidente- decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Esto no es un accidente, es como si lo hubieran golpeado- respondió fuertemente- fueron ustedes dos los que le hicieron esto?- pregunto mientras volteaba ver al pelinegro

-Hmp- "contesto" Sasuke

-Niño, fueron ellos los que te hicieron esto?- dijo mientras ignoraba la respuesta de pelinegro-

-No, de hecho fueron ellos quienes me salvaron- respondió Konohamaru

-Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer. Necesito que me digas si fueron ellos, no te preocupes que estas a salvo- dijo la pelirosa- no tienes por qué mentir-

-Ya se lo dije señora, ellos no me hicieron esto-

-Hmp, para que sigues preguntando si no vas a creerlo- dijo seriamente el pelinegro sin embargo nuevamente se vio ignorado por ella

-Hinata, Shizune necesito que le administren analgésicos para calmar el dolor y le saquen radiografías de todo el cuerpo, dejo todo en sus manos-

-Hai- dijeron ambas

-Mientras ustedes se ocupan de él voy a avisarle al personal de seguridad que me dejen verificar las cámaras- dijo mientras salía de la sala y dejaba atrás al par de rubios y al pelinegro, sin embargo este ultimo decidió seguirla no iba a dejar que le volviera a faltar al respeto

-Hey- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo- todo lo que dijo ese niño atrás es verdad-

-Y crees que te voy a creer?- pregunto retadoramente- Tienes alguna relación con el paciente como para que sean tan insistentes con él?-

-Hmp, lo único por lo que estamos aquí es para recuperar el celular que el niño ese le robo al idiota de mi compañero así que devuélvenos- dijo el pelinegro al ver que una parte del celular se asomaba por el bolsillo de la bata

-Según lo dicho por él fueron ustedes quienes lo salvaron pero todavía no logro entender si fue él quien les robo el celular porque lo hicieron?- reto nuevamente la pelirosa- la verdad no me creo para nada lo que me estás diciendo, dejemos que la policía resuelva esto- dijo mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba el numero pero antes de poder hablar el pelinegro logro quitárselo haciendo así que sus cuerpos quedaran más cerca, por un minuto ambos sintieron como a su alrededor se detenía mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sin embargo ambos desviaron rápidamente la mirada mientras se alejaban

-Que crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto brava Sakura mientras intentaba disimular la coloración que aparecía en sus mejillas

-Será que puedes ser menos escandalosa, tu voz es demasiado aguada- dijo el pelinegro mientras se tapaba un oído

-Será que podrías dejar de ser tan engreído y tan idiota- replico- ahora devuélveme el celular-

-Hmp, deja de ser tan molesta, llamar a la policía solo traerá problemas-

-A si y eso como por qué? Tienes algo que ocultar?- pregunto

-Hmp, de hecho somos soldados estamos en descanso así que si llega a pasar algo va a ser molesto llenar reportes- dijo el pelinegro mientras se guardaba el celular en el pantalón

-Y como por que debería creerte ese cuento? No compliques más las cosas y dame el celular ya-

-Hmp en verdad que eres una molestia- dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba de su camiseta un collar con su placa de identificación y se la mostraba a la pelirosa- contenta? Por lo que puedo ver estoy seguro que atendiste a la universidad de Konoha, de casualidad conoces a Ino Yamanaka? Si sigues sin creerme estoy seguro que ella te lo puedo asegurar- dijo mientras la cogía del brazo llevándola nuevamente a la sala, al entrar se dirigieron rápidamente a adonde habían dejado a Konahamaru para encontrarse a ambos rubios peleando

-Naruto quiero que me digas ya que sucedió?- pregunto la pelirubia mientras zarandeaba a naruto

-Ino, ya te lo dije él me robo el celular por lo que decidimos venir a recuperarlo junto con el teme pero cuando lo encontramos estaba siendo golpeado por unos pandilleros por lo que decidimos intervenir para salvarlo- intentaba explicar- te lo juro que no le hicimos nada, tu sabes que ni el teme ni yo somos capaces de golpear a un niño-

-Está bien, te creo- decía mientras lo soltaba logrando que este cayera al suelo, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura ambos viéndola con una ceja levantada

-Con que si conoces a este par- hablo la pelirosa mientras veía como el rubio seguía tirado en el piso intentando recuperar el conocimiento- aunque intenta la próxima vez no dejarlo tan mal ya bastantes pacientes hay como para tener otro por tu culpa cerda-

-Obvio que los conozco frentona aunque no parezcan ambos son militares bastante importantes- replico- por cierto hola Sasuke-kun hace mucho no te veía-

-Hmp, buenas tarde Yamanaka-

-Siempre tan formal, ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Ino o cuñada- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo (En el fic Ino e Itachi son novios, ambos pertenecen a las fuerzas armadas) pero antes que Sasuke pudiera contestar algo fue interrumpido por la voz de la molestia

-Con que por fin conseguiste a alguien que te soporte cerda! Nunca pensé que eso fuera a suceder- decía mientras se reía

-En verdad que te has vuelto más graciosa frentona- respondió mientras miraba como por fin el rubio se levantaba del piso- No se supone que ibas a ver las cámaras o una cosa así?-

-Si el problemas es que alguien no me dejo ir diciendo que era militar- dijo mientras veía de reojo al pelinegro- así que decidí venir a preguntarte si era cierto pero por lo que veo si es cierto-

-Desafortunadamente tengo que soportarlos casi todo el tiempo-

-Bueno ahora que se confirmo todo será que puedes devolverme mi celular- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa

-Yo ya no lo tengo, el amargado de tu amigo me lo quito-

-A quien le estás diciendo amargado, molestia-

-Pues al único que veo que es un ogro en esta sala-

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestarle fue interrumpido por Naruto- la verdad teme es que es cierto que eres un amargado ahora podrías devolverme mi celular-

-Dobe y a ti quien te dio el derecho de meterte- dijo mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente- ahora te quedas sin celular por Usuratonkachi- menciono mientras sonreía de lado

-No seas así teme, mamá me va a matar si llama y yo no le contesto- dijo mientras se imaginaba la golpiza que le esperaba en casa- tu sabes cómo es Kushina cuando esta brava-

-Hmp hubieras pensado antes de ser tan estúpido de perder tu celular en primer momento-

-Eso no se vale, yo por intentar ser un alma caritativa que no podía dejar que el crio sufriera-

-Hmp acepta que eres un idiota y que por tu natural estupidez fue que lo perdiste- dijo mientras sonreía

-El único idiota que veo aquí eres tu teme!- grito un furioso Naruto mientras lo señalaba

-Será que se pueden callar, no entienden que están en un hospital idiotas!- grito Ino

-Mira quién habla cerda, justo tú dices de no gritar y es lo primero que haces- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba los ojos- ahora necesito que hagan silencio y dejen la pendejada hay pacientes que deben descansar-

-A quien llamas cerda, frentona?- contesto mientras intentaba comenzar otra pelea, sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo debido al llamado que hicieron por el altavoz

-Doctora Sakura Haruno, se le necesita en el aérea de seguridad-

-Debe ser que ya tienen las grabaciones listas, esperen acá voy a ver o que realmente paso- dijo mientras se volteaba y salía del lugar

-Hmp, espera- dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo- pensé que todo había quedado resulto- dijo seriamente el pelinegro

-Y que te hace pensar eso? Lo único que sé es que ustedes son del ejercito pero todavía tengo la duda de que sucedió allá afuera- menciono mientras se zafaba del agarre de este

-Hmp en verdad que cada vez ratifico que eres una verdadera molestia- dijo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos- Y que esperas? Terminemos de una vez por todas esto-

-Ushh eres un maldito arrogante- dijo desesperada la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a caminar y viendo de reojo como el pelinegro seguía sus pasos

- **Como se atreve el idiota ese a decirme molestia y más a darme ordenes- pensaba furiosa**

 **-Por mí que me diga y me ordene todo lo que quiera, no ves el papasito que tenemos detrás de nosotras- dijo inner**

 **-Tenías que aparecer- suspiro- la verdad lo que menos necesito en este momento es ver lo pervertida que eres-**

 **-Ya te lo dije, yo soy tu y por ende todo lo que yo digo y pienso es solo una manifestación de tus pensamiento-**

 **-Mis pensamientos ni se asemejan con los tuyos, para mi es solo un idiota y arrogante-**

 **-Pues digas lo que digas el tipo esta mas bueno que comer con la mano- dijo mientras una baba resbalaba por su quijada**

Sakura sabía que su inner era un caso perdido por lo que decidió ignorarla, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la puerta de seguridad por lo que rápidamente procedió a tocarla y sin esperar mucho fue recibida por el jefe del área quien los invito a pasar para proceder a mostrarles lo captado por la cámara

* * *

De vuelta en la sala de urgencias se encontraba Naruto junto a Konohamaru, quien se encontraba durmiendo, mientras que Ino iba a comprar café. La verdad es que aquel niñato le había causado bastantes problemas y es que le acordaba mucho a cuando él tenía su edad, había sido igual de terrible pero gracias a sus padres y al ejército había logrado de salir de todo aquello que en principio pensó que era divertido pero que luego conoció realmente

Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuento que Konohamaru comenzaba a abrir los ojos y se había intentado mover sin ningún resultado debido al dolor de sus heridas, no fue sino hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor que se dio cuenta que aquel chiquillo se había despertado

-Tienes que quedarte quito, las heridas que te causaron no son graves pero igual te van a doler por algunos días-

-Ehhh muchas gracias por ayudarme allá afuera señor y disculpe por haberle robado el celular, la verdad es que lo único que he querido desde hace bastante tiempo es salir de la pandilla pero por problemas de dinero no he podido hacerlo- dijo arrepentido

-Hey no sucede nada, dudo mucho que con la paliza que recibieron todo van a volver a molestarte- dijo mientras se levantaba y le revolvía el cabello- eso si intenta la próxima vez no meterte en problemas

-Hai, en verdad muchas gracias por lo que hicieron su amigo y usted. La verdad es que fue increíble como lograron derrotar a todos me gustaría mucho poder pelear como ustedes y así defenderme por lo que pude escuchar de Ino-chan ustedes se conocen, no es así?-

-Si, nos conocemos del ejército aunque obviamente desempeñamos funciones distintas nos hemos hecho buenos compañeros-

-Señor, usted creería que yo podría pertenecer al ejército? La verdad es que nunca he sido muy bueno en ninguna cosa y nunca había pensado en que quería hacer después de salir de la pandilla pero cuando los vi a ustedes y como me defendían pensé por un momento en todas las personas que están pasando por momentos difíciles y más en aquellos jóvenes que intentan arreglar su vida dejando las malas decisiones detrás y en cómo me gustaría tener la oportunidad de ayudar de alguna forma- dijo seriamente

-Claro que si, no te voy a mentir y a decir que todo en el ejercito es bueno, en muchas ocasiones no vas a lograr cumplir con todas las misiones o las metas que te propongas pero estoy seguro que si le metes empeño vas a lograr grandes cosas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Intente hacer el capítulo largo por lo que espero que les haya gustado mucho! Si es así espero sus reviews, favorites y follows! Me encantaría que me dejaran saber su opinión acerca de la historia! Muchos saludos y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas**

 **Kayako16: Muchas gracias por el review! No sabes cuanto me alegra ver tus comentarios y que te haya gustado mucho ambos fics. Muchas saludos**

 **kazuyaryo:** **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo! Dejame saber que piensas. Saludos**


End file.
